A Kind Master
by emory-chan
Summary: Maka is slave since she was a baby. Soul is a kind slave master who saves slaves. What will happen when these two fall into a deadly love? SoMa,TsuStar,Kid/Liz
1. Chapter 1

A Kind Master:SoulxMaka Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. But this is the way I will threate-urm I mean _convince_ them to give it to me. I would walk right up to them, release my man-eating dog ( not really),and won't let him stop until they give me it. NOW! BASK IN MY AWESOME GODNESS WRITING!

**Soul's Pov ( in third person)**

"Maka Albarn! 5'3, age 16, blonde hair, and green eyes." A voice called out, ringing in Soul's ear. The moment he looked at her, he realized he had to buy her. Yes._ Buy_ her. He was at a slave auction after all.

"Bids start at $300." the man called out. Many voices rang out. Soul saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. He could only imagine what one of these guys would do to her if they bought her. "$12,000!" his own voice rang out. That was the highest bid so far.

All around him hear could hear " Damn! What I would give to have a gal like her!" or " She might not have big boobs but those legs!" It infuriated him to think what they were thinking.

"12,000 going once! Going twice! Sold to the man with white hair!" the man's voice boomed in the room. The guard took Maka by the arm and led her to Soul. " There. Pay now." his voice was deep and he handed Soul a clipboard.

Soul saw Maka creep behind him a little bit. He almost laughed but remembered where he was at. As he signed the paper to make her legally his, Soul looked at the girl. Her head was down and her hands were in front of her, almost like they were cuffed.

" C'mon," he said, leading her out of there and into the limo. Maka's head was still down but looking at her hands.

" Is your name _really _Maka or did you come up with that or did they?" he asked her.

" My mama named me that before I was taken away..." her voice barely above a whisper. Soul wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't siting right next to her.

It got really quiet after that. Soon Soul felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. Maka had fell asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled and soon they were home.

~O.O~

"Maka. Maka, wake up." Soul whispered. Slowly, Maka raised her head. "Huh?" she sleepily asked. Soul got out and waited for her to follow, then led her inside the house. All the rest of Soul's slaves were waiting for him. " Maka, this Tsubaki, Liz, Pa-" he stopped when he saw Patti dancing below the chandelier where a certain blue haired chimp-face monkey boy was hanging.

"Patti, Death the Kid but just call him Kid, and BLACK*STAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Soul shouted. " Showing the new slave who is the god!" Black*Star responed. Soon, the blue haired chimp-face monkey boy fell to the ground. " Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled and ran over to him, her long, black hair swishing with every step.

Liz turned to Maka. " So Maka. Happy to be-" she stopped short. Maka had her head down. "Maka?" Liz poked her and she fell down into Soul's arms. " Guess she fell asleep standing up. Wouldn't blame her. It's already 10:30." Kid said.

Soul picked her up bridal style. " I'll take her to my room for the night since hers isn't done. Good night." And with that, Soul left with the sleeping Maka.

~O.O~

Just as Soul was leaving, Maka grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Soul was shocked. Shocked that that little girl could pull him down and that the moonlight made her look-look-look... Beautiful.

Soul wrapped his arms around the girl's lithe form. Maka rolled over so her back was facing him. Soul burried his nose in her hair and fell asleep. The two slept like that the entire night. Without the knowledge of a demon outside, watching, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kind Master

I'm updating alot because I'm really bored and I have this awesome idea for the story later on! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Maka and Soul would've gotten married, had 15 or so children, and some other stuff. Yeah. You know what I yeah. the pov's are in third person. ONWARD MY TRUSTY TYPING SKILLS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Maka's Pov**

Maka woke up in a strange room with something around her waist. She looked down to see an arm. Not just any arm. Soul's arm. She would've done something but she couldn't get up. Mainly because the moon was still shining and she didn't know where to go.

Soul pulled her closer mumbling about an angel. She stiffled a giggle and turned over. Maka didn't get why she was in here. Especially since it's her first night here.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. Her breath stopped when she thought it was the demon in her nightmares. She snuggled closer to Soul. But then she realized it was just a shadow from outside. Soon, Maka fell back into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

~O.O~

**Soul's Pov**

Morning light shone on his eyes, waking Soul up. He looked over to Maka to see her face was in his face. Then he looked at their postion. His arm around her waist (like how they fell asleep), but their legs were tangled together and Maka had her arms around his neck.

_She looks so peacful. I wonder what would happen if I... No! Bad Soul! You don't know her. And you are NOT taking advantage of her. No matter how pretty she looks..._

Soul's thought's kept leading to one place. Maka. _Damn it, Soul! Get yourself together!_

He sighed, facing the facts that his thoughts are now dirty perverted thoughts like the guys at the auction.

Maka stirred._Shit... I really hope she won't think I'm some pervert!_ Bright, clear, emerald eyes met dark, terrifying, crimson eyes. "M-Master? What am doing here?" Maka asked. She looked around. " And what is this room?"

It just occured to Soul that she probably never even seen a bedroom, or been in one. He has to teach her somethings. Others will have to be taught by Tsubaki and Liz. He's sure Patti will not be a good teacher.

" You fell asleep standing up"- a little chuckle-" and you're in a bedroom." Soul responded.

Maka took her arms back and sat up. looking at the room with wide got out of bed and stretched. " C'mon. Let's take a tour of the house. And get you changed into something more...civilized..." Soul told her, holding out his hand for took it, got out of the bed, and looked down at her clothes. She was stil wearing the rags from the slave farm.

The pair went out of the room and downstairs. As they entered the kitchen, Patti ran over to them and tackled Maka in a big bear hug. " MAKA-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A MAKE OVER! YAY!" Patti yelled. Patti picked Maka up, slung her over her shoulder, and walked into her room ( all while laughing or singing giraffes.)

" You think we should save her?" Tsubaki asked. Liz shook her head.

"Nah. Patti maybe an idiot but she knows when some one is scared. It's like a gift."

Kid, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, walked over to them (arms still crossed.) The asymmetrical man opened his mouth." I hope Maka can handle it. I barely kept my sanity when she tried putting me in an asymmetrical outfit. Maka's better compliment her symmetry." His gold eyes shone when he talked about Maka's symmetry.

Tsubaki sighed. She walked over to the stove to finish breakfast. Her long, black hair was braided so it wouldn't catch on fire. " You know, Maka may not like a make over.I'm pretty sure Patti scared her half to death," her soft voice spoke.

" HEY! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" they heard Maka yell." OH MAKA-CHAN~ YOU ARE SO CUTE! NOW LET ME PUT THIS DRESS ON YOU~" Patti's voice rang out.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-" Maka's voice was cut off. " Now go out there and show everyone your pretty dress!" Patti said while pushing Maka out. " Patti. Why? It doesn't feel right!" Maka fought back. And let me tell you, she was strong.

Finally, Patti won and Maka was out in front of everyone." Damn! Maka you look hot!" Liz told her. Soul's eyes found Maka. He had to agree with Liz. She was hot.

Her dress came to her knees, with a little puff around her chest. Beneath the puff (What Soul calls it, and me since I have no knowledge of clothing) was a corset looking middle, and a skirt that was plain brown. It was held up by two straps that crosses in the back with it swooping low; stopping at her lower back.

Soul couldn't keep his eyes off of her. What he would give to rip that dress off of her and-

His thoughts were cut off when Tsubaki said breakfast was ready. Maka walked over to Tsubaki and asked if she could help. _She looks so cute when she walks_. Soul can tell that this will be torture.

~O.O~

**Tsubaki Pov**

" Tsubaki, can I help?" Maka asked. Said girl turned to her. " Sure," she replied and gave her a tray with a smile.

"So," Tsubaki began. " How do you like it here?"

" It's great. Better than being chained up to a wall and whipped when you say something wrong."

And the girl walked off, asking Kid where she should put the tray. " Tsubaki. Tell me I'm not the only one who heard that." a voice said. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star. She shook her head 'no'.

He shooked his head. " Out of all of us, I guess she has had it worst. I have a feeling she won't be saying anything about that any time soon." Black*Star turned away and started to walk to the table. " She doesn't remember this but I made a promise to protect her from something. And I'm going to keep that promise." And he walked away.

_So he already knows Maka-chan? Does she even remember it?And I wonder what he needs to protect her from..._

**Hmm... I wonder what he needs to protect her from? And Soul having perverted thoughts? I had to! It wouldn't be Soul if he didn't! I'm asking if someone would like to draw Maka's outfit for me? I'm a horrible drawer... And to make it worse, I live in a family of really good infamous artists...**


	3. Chapter 3

A Kind Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I'm keaping it short 'cuz I have a great idea and I don't wanna lose it.

**Black*Star's Pov**

_She was scared. They whipped her too many times this time. All she did was answer a simple question _they_ asked her. She told me about a demon coming for her. Saying it can take this pain away. But in order to do that, she would have to give him her body. Yes._THAT_ way. I promised I will protect her from him. _

_One day, I saw him. The way she explained it. Red skin, little horns, and great huge hands. He was about to have his way with her. Until I stepped in. He left after that. We never saw him again. That was also the day Soul bought me._

_I asked if we could take her with us but they wouldn't allow him to buy her. They said her family's punishment wasn't over with yet. I don't get how it's their punishment, when she's the one beaten to near death. She most likely blocked my memory out. I don't blame her. The ones with me in it is the most painful._

_Now here she is. I knew it was her when she said that thing to Tsubaki. I remember her perfectly. This demon _will_ show up again. Especially because Soul has the black blood. The one thing that attracts the demon. _

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Worry and concern filled her voice. " Are you okay? You haven't said a thing at all."

" Oh Tsubaki. You worry too much! Let the runt be and eat your delicious breakfast!" Liz's voice rang. He looked around the table. Patti made a comment about Kid's hair. Kid was fussing over his assymetrical hair and wanting to die. Liz was eating her food. Tsubaki had started a conversation with Liz as they ate. And Maka and Soul talked about things Maka likes and about what she should do here.

Everything looks perfect. Like one big happy family. But it's not. Because Black*Star knows the demon is out there. Waiting to take Maka away. He looked at the windows. a beautiful day. Until he saw the demon.

_I will not tell anyone of this. Not yet. Not until I know Maka is safe from him. He will never NEVER have his way with her. And I will make sure of it. _

**Maka Pov**

" What's your favorite color?" Soul asked her. Maka thought this over for a couple seconds. " A dark green. Like the grass on summer day. I saw the grass one day outside of the window. What about yours?"

" Red. A dark red. Favorite food?"

" So far, this. Favorite time of day?"

" Night. So I can sleep."

" Mines at sunset."

This went on all through out breakfast. Maka noticed Black*Star looking at her, but she shrugged it off. When everyone was finished, Tsubaki took their plates. Maka tried to help. Tsubaki wouldn't let her.

" Hey Maka. I'm going to give you a tour." Soul said as she tried to help Tsubaki. Maka stopped trying to help and followed him. They walked for about twenty minutes when they stopped their little tour." And here's your room." Soul told her.

Maka walked in the room. Her eyes widened and she gasped. A smile crept on her face. She walked over to the bed and touched it. The blankets felt soft under her fingertips. Turning around, Maka gave Soul a big smile. " Thank you!"

Soul smiled back. His hand raised up and made the 'c'mon motion'. " I'm sure Liz and Patti had something they wanted to show you." Soul said. Maka's face immediately soured. " Patti's gonna make me dress up again..." she mumbled. Soul laughed and they left the room.

**Some where near the Evans' house.**

" DAMN IT! THEY WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO MEET!" an angry voice rang out through the building. A red skined man's fist pounded on the table.

" I-I'm sorry,sir. He didn't know that was Soul Eater when he sold her to him." a young man's voice said.

" You better make sure that they don't do _anything _together, Justin Law. And I also mean screwing each other. I'm the one who is supposed to do that to her. I'm the one who is supposed to give her that pleasure!" the man's fist slamed down again. Justin cringed. "Y-Yes, Mr. Oni."

Oni just growled. He knows that eventually they would've met. It was their destiny. They are meant to fall in love. He saw their future together. And he wants to stop it. But with Soul buying Maka, his plan was going down the drain. Justin was supposed to buy her at that auction. Damn Soul. "Well. There's something we can do." Oni said after a while.

" What is it,sir?"

" Kill Soul Evans."


	4. Chapter 4

A Kind Master

It's summer. I'm bored. I want to write. So therefore, I am updating a lot.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine. And because of that, I am going to go bang my head on a tree 'Free' style. See what I did there? _Free_ style? No? Critics are everywhere.

**Soul's Pov**

" Maka." he growled out. He could hear her say his name. Pratically scream it. It was pure bliss for him. They shouldn't be doing this. Some where, deep,deep,deep down, he knew it. But as she laid there, naked and in front of him, it felt right.

Until, Soul woke up. That has never happened before. Why her though? Something is wrong with him.

Soul walked into his large bathroom and turned on the shower to cold. Maka was the only thought right now. He wondered if she would say his name like that. And if she-

A knock sounded at the door." Soul? Tsubaki says breakfast is ready." Black*Star's voice was muffled through the door. He heard Black*Star walk away. Finishing his shower, Soul got dressed and walked downstairs. The sight of Maka almost made him lose it. Her dress was less revealing than yesterday. A short one that came down to her knees and this time, she had sleeves that puffed out and the back of the dress full covered her. Another dress he wanted to literally rip off of her.

" Hey Soul. Justin called. He said he wants to come to dinner tonight." Tsubaki told him. Soul nodded." Call him back and say that he is welcome to." The raven hair girl nodded and went to the phone.

Soul walked over to the table and sat down. Maka was placing the silverware down. When she put his down, he got a clear shot of her cleavage. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Then he took off her dress. "Soul." she said

" Soul? Are you okay? You're just staring off in space." Maka said. " Hmm? Oh yeah. Thinking about my dream." he replied._ It was just a dream. You shouldn't think about that. _

~O.O~

" Hey Black*Star. Can I talk to you?" Soul asked. Black*Star looked at him. " Sure, buddy. What'da need?" he responded. Soul motioned for him to to leave everyone. " I've been having,er, dreams and thoughts." Soul said. Black*Star stared at him for a second. " Dude. I like you and all but I'm in love with Tsubaki. Try with Kid." he said after awhile.

" NO! It's about Maka."

"Okay,good. For a second there I thought you were talking about me."

" Are you against guys being gay? I'm sure Kid is."

"No. If you are gay just don't be gay for me."

" Wait. You're in love with Tsubaki? Have you told her?"

Black*Star turned red. He shook his head 'no'. Soul just laughed. " You should. I have a feeling she likes you back."

The two boys looked over at Tsubaki and Maka. Maka laughed at something Tsubaki said. Then she blushed. Tsubaki smiled at the young girl. She opened her mouth. Soul barely caught it.

" Maka. You know you like him. Plus, after what you told me, I'm sure that denying it is not good. That dream will happen-" The two girls walked away before she finished sentence.

"So was the dream about." Black*Star said, almost mocking. Soul's face turned beat red. " Ma-Maka." he whispered. Black*Star's pulled the "I don't believe it' face." Soul~Do you have dirty thoughts about a certain slave~" he taunted.

Soul shot him a death glare. Black*Star laughed. " So~ What happens in these naughty dreams of yours? Hmm?" Soul looked away. NO way was he gonna tell him. Finally, Soul cave in.

" It's starts out with her coming to my room in a _very_ revealing night gown. Then we-we-er-yeah you know." Soul's face blushed at least fifteen different shades of red. Black*Star looked at his master. He could not believe that his master was actually thinking about that. Mister 'I'm to cool to think of a girl that way'. Soul looked at Maka she was trying to get away from Patti, who was trying to dress her up in a matching outfit with her and Liz.

They were wearing a red turtle-neck dresses,with demin skirts and matching black belts. The only difference between the girls was that Patti's dress had her belt right under her boobs and a more halter top, while Liz's had her belt on her waist ans her top was more like a tank top. They both had white ties to complete the dresses.

Liz was trying to get Maka into a dress like Tsubaki's; who was wearing a beige dress that overlaps in the front with a black star on her left breast and a beige apron in the front with a bigger black star on the front. To finish it off, there was a silver belt right under her breasts and two silver straps that connects in the back like a halter dress.

"I'm perfectly fine in this dress. I don't need another one. You already gave me twenty-eight yesterday and thirty this morning. I'm good." Maka practically yelled.

" Well you need one more. C'mon just at least try one of these on!" Liz complained.

The doorbell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Soul looked at the clock. 8:00. Black*Star turned to Soul.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go let that bastard in.I'm starved."

**Maka Pov**

Justin came in and immediately turned to Maka. " Well. Get a new slave now did we Soul? Justin Law. And your name is?"

" Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka stuck her hand out. Justin took it, but instead of shaking it, he kissed her hand. Maka blushed. " Now, Soul. Let's go eat." Justin said. Soul and Justin both sat down at the table when Tsubaki asked Maka to go in the kitchen with her.

"Maka. Grab that tray from Black*Star." Tsubaki said. " Black*Star. Give me that tray." Maka made a grab for the tray but Black*Star moved it. Soon, the two were practically fighting for it.

*CRASH!*

The tray had fell on the floor and the contents of the tray was all over Maka. "BLACK*STAR! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled." ME?HAHA! NO PEASANT! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DOESN'T MAKE MESSES! HAHAHA!" he shouted. " Now I got to get changed. Thanks alot. You were annoying then and you're still annoying." And with that, she left to go get changed.

~O.O~

Maka was about to take off her dress when a nock sounded at the door. "Come in!" she yelled. Justin walked in, an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh,Mr. Law. Do you need something?" she asked. Justin nodded."You." And he pinned her against the wall. Maka tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use." You aren't going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you." His lips met her neck. Maka still tried to get free. Finally, Justin made the mistake of letting her hands go. She slapped him. Hard.

"You bitch. I think you need to learn respect." Behind his jacket was a whip. Justin took out the whip. " And I know the perfect way of showing you it." The whip came down hard on her back. She released a cry of pure pain. Then everything went dark.

**Soul Pov**

Soul heard someone scream. It definetly wasn't from the kitchen. So it had to be-"Maka!" He ran to Maka's room. Justin had his hand above his head with a whip. Maka laid on the floor. Something inside of Soul snapped. "Justin. What are you doing." It came out more of a statement than a question. " Soul? Oh. I was just trying to teach her respect. You don't do it this way?" Justin asked. Black*Star came in and saw Maka. "Soul. I'll deal with him." Soul noticed protectiveness, but he ignored it. Nodding, Soul went to Maka.

"Maka? Maka can you hear me?" Soul asked. Maka's eyes fluttered but did not open. He picked the girl up and almost ran out of the room. The first room that he saw, he went in. He was thankful it was his own and not Patti's. Soul hated the fact that the girl demanded it to be covered in giraffe print. It would've been worse if he walked into it.

Soul sat Maka down on his bed. "Maka. I'm going to take off your dress so I can see your wound. Don't freak out." he whispered. Maka barely nodded. Soul started to unbutton the back of the dress. He wanted to take off the dress but not in this way. When every button was undone, Soul saw the wound. It stretched from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Blood was all around it. It looked pretty deep. "Oh my god. We need to wash this blood off and clean your wound. Can you stand?" he asked. Maka gave a week nod and tried to get up but failed, falling only for Soul to catch her. "No you can't."

Soul helped her into the bathroom and sat her down on one of the convenient stools. He grabbed a towel and filled up the sink that was next to him. Once it was filled, Soul dipped the towel in it, started on washing Maka's wound,then repeated the process. This went on for about thirty minutes. After she was clean, Soul wrapped Maka up in bandages he kept in his bathroom in case his anger got the best of him.

"S-Soul?" Maka asked,finally finding her voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I-I stay in here tonight? I'm too afraid."

This surprised Soul. His heart immediately was broken by her voice. It sounded so vunerable. Unlike the strong voice she usually kept during her first month here."Yeah. I'm going to get Tsubaki to get you some clothes though." he responded.

Maka grabbed his wrist and looked at him. Something told him that she doesn't want him to leave. Probably to scared to be in a room alone for five minutes. Soul sighed. " I guess you can sleep in one my old shirts. C'mon." Soul picked up the almost completely naked girl up(she still had her underwear on!Pervy people. Guess I'm no exception.) and carried her to the bed. He took out one of his shirts and helped her put it on. The shirt came down to her knees- thank god! Soul would've had heart attack if it was shorter!

The two got into bed. Maka nuzzled up to Soul and buried her face into his shoulder. Soul felt something wet. As he realized that it was Maka crying, he put an arm around and pulled her close. "Shh." and "It's alright."'s came out of his mouth to try and calm her down. She did calm down after a bit, but still clung to him.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so kind to us? I don't get it."

"I was raised to show everyone kindness."

"I think that is a good thing."

"I'm sorry about Justin. I don't get why he did that. That has never happened before. And it will never happen again."

Soul looked at Maka. She was sleeping peacefully. "Because I-" he started."Because I love you." He whispered and fell to sleep,failing to notice the smile on the girl's face. She knows he's asleep but says it anyway." I love you too."

**Y'all have no idea how long I wanted to do the end of this chapter! Love you all my fans! Remember! Don't take candy from strangers and babies. Babies hit. Hard. I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Kind Master

I'm going to warn you. A lemon will show up in this chapter. It is my first sooo... read at your own risk. Please tell me if it is bad. I have know idea how to write one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the plot and I am using it to take over your minds and the world.*british accent that rocks* nah I'm messing with your minds. Even if I did wanna take of the world, I wouldn't use this story.

**Normal Pov**

_She was strong, but now she's he's strong for her. The girl doesn't knows she's safe in his arms. Because he says he loves her. And she loves him back. The girl will think that now that they are together, everything will be alright. But she is dead wrong. She doesn't know that soon, that their happy ending will soon no longer be a happy one. _

Maka knew that it would end. Her happy ending would never last. Because she is a slave. It would be wrong for her and her master to do anything. Forbidden even.

She looked at her sleeping master. His face looked so peaceful when he is sleeping. His arm was wrapped protectively around her,careful not to hurt her. "Maka..." he mumbled. _He dreams about me? _Maka thought. Soul's eyes flew open. "Maka? Oh that's right. You were sleeping in here tonight."

Maka giggled. She would never know that he loves that might never know what it would be like to be in this postition again. This girl's happy ending might not come. No. Because she saw Justin. The demon's playtoy. The thing he uses to move around because he can't ever leave his hell.

"Maka? You're not hurting again are you?" Soul's voice interupted. Maka shook her pulled her closer and brushed her lips. This caught her offguard. But it just fulled a fire that has been lit ages ago. Both Soul and Maka hesitated for a second. Then leaned in for a much neaded kiss. At first it started as a passionate kiss. Then it grew more heated and more lustful. Before either of them knew it, Maka was on the bottom and Soul had his shirt off, while said man was working on the shirt Maka had borrowed.

Soul broke the kiss and looked into Maka's eyes."You sure?" he asked. Maka pulled him close and capture his lips again. That was all it took to set him off. Maka's shirt was on the floor with Soul's. Soul drank in Maka's body, eyes laying on her neck. He dived in, nibbling a little, which earned a moan from his prey. He continued this, nibbling a little but mostly kissing. Every few seconds, Maka moaned. It was sweet music to Soul's ears. He finally unlatched himself from her neck. Maka let out a sad moan. But the girl didn't go ignored.

Soul's hands roamed her body as he kissed her lips again. His hands stopped at her panties. He broke off the kiss and looked into her lust filled eyes. " Why do you have more clothes than me?" she immediatley Soul took of his pants, only to be clad in his boxers.

"Better?"

"Much."

Soul was again latched himself onto her neck. Maka's breathing came out short and rapid. Her hands shot up to his hair. The two couldn't take it any longer. Soon, both were completely naked. Soul showered Maka with kisses before entering her. Maka gasped. It hurt yes, but it felt good. Each thrust was pure bliss. Maka's moans were sending Soul over the was about to cum; Soul knew it. He was too. But his pride kept him from cuming first.

"S-Soul!" And as if it was planned, both of them cum at the same time. Soul pulled out of Maka. Both were exhausted. _I'm glad Maka's room was the only one on this side of the house. Oh and mine. _Soul thought.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two fell asleep again. A perfect moment. One that should last forever but will end soon. So this moment should last as long as it can.

_**In the** **kitchen...**_

"Kid? What are doing up?" Liz's voice filled his ears. Kid looked at the clock. "It's only 11:30. I was getting a glass of milk." he replied. Turning around, Kid saw Liz at the door, dressed in a red tank top and black pajama shorts, her dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun. She leaned on the door jam. " Nightmare or something?" she asked. Kid nodded.

" You wanna talk about it?"

He nodded again. Liz sat down at the table and motion for him to sit down next to her." I was in a room. All alone. Then you appeared. But you were dead. And when I looked around, everyone else was dead too. Then I heard a voice. 'Papa' it said. I turned around to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She dropped dead. I don't know why but it felt like a huge part of my life was gone.

Then I was at your funeral. Only me though. Something came up behind me. A demon with red skin, horns, and huge hands. I saw him before. He called himself Oni. He threw his hand into my chest and pulled out a shape. It was blue. My soul. He ate it right in front of me. There was a pain in my chest. Everything went black and all I could hear was his laughing. I still hear it." Kid explained. He shuddered.

Liz looked at him. She wrapped an arm around him. What he did next surprised her. He threw his arms around her and started to cry. " It felt so real,Liz. You look like your were really dead." he sobbed. Liz rubbed circles on his back, saying calming words. He stopped crying after a while. Kid looked Liz in the eyes. "Thank you." he said. His lips met hers. Liz was surprised but melted into the kiss.

"Hey who is-" Black*Star's voice sounded. He stopped when he saw the two. His eyes got wide but he had a smile that got wider. Then he realized something. He is always walking in or by a romantic moment that night. If he saw Patti fucking some random guy that night, he is going to lose it.

Black*Star got out of there as fast as he could and ran to Tsubaki's room. "Tsubaki!" he whispered. Tsubaki opened the door. "What do you want Black*Star? It's almost midnight." she said, angrily. A grin spread on the boy's face. " Soul and Maka. Kid and Liz. Right now."

It took a minute for the black haired beauty to get what he was saying. " You mean..." she trailed off, not wanting to say what they were doing. Black*Star nodded." Well, Kid and Liz are having an intense make-out session. But Soul and Maka... Definetely." Then the grin was wipped off his face and his gaze went to the window. The aura around him went dark. "Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

He shifted his gaze back to the girl. "I need to tell you something. And you can't tell anyone you know of this." Black*Star said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

~O.O~

**Tsubaki Pov**

Tsubaki replayed the conversation from last night in her mind. It bothered her that Black*Star knew all this and didn't want to tell her. Even more that she can't tell Maka she knows.

_"Tsubaki." Black*Star started. " Maka and I were best friends when we were in the slave farm. She was the one that was treated badly. They would whip her if she said 'no' or 'yes' to a question they asked her. I wouldn't be surprised if you've seen the scars all over her body. _

_She was beaten pretty badly one day. This-this-_demon_ came up to her. He said to her 'Give me your body and I'll take the pain away. You got one week to respond.' She was terrified. Maka ran up to me crying saying 'Make him go away. Make him go away.'"_

_Black*Star looked at the window then back at her. " He came back exactly one week later. As he was about to take her way, I stepped in. I told him that she doesn't need to give him her_ body._That she can take care of herself. He was so angry he tried to hit me but missed. His words still haunt me.' I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. And I'll start with you.' He left after that. I made a promise to her that I'll protect her from him. Soul bought me that day. So I couldn't keep that promise. Now here she is."_

_Tsubaki noticed he was crying. The man who doesn't cry is crying. "It's all right. She's here so now you can protect her." she said. "You don't understand. He'll kill you, too,Tsubaki."_

Tsubaki never seen the boy so vulnerable. He was Maka. For himself. For her. That meant something. It means he likes her, maybe even lo- No. That's silly he wouldn't love her. Right?

Tsubaki made her mind up. She is going to help Black*Star in whatever way possible. Even if it means ending her life in the process. After all, if she didn't use the power she was born with soon, her life would end. And it would end soon.

_**Mr. Oni's hideout**_

"SHIT! That Evans boy got to her first. You screwed up, Law. You little bastard. You had to whip her didn't you?" Oni shouted. Justin fliched. he knows what's coming next. "S-Sorry, sir." he stuttered. Oni stuck his hand out. A flash of red light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving a gun. Flames surrounded it. Oni aimed at Justin and shot. Pain coarsed through Justin's body.

" You disgust me. Get out of here." Oni said with a flick of his hand. Justin left the room. He passed by a familiar woman. "Careful. He's pissed that Eater slept with Albarn." he warned. The woman looked at him. " I don't need to be careful. He should be glad I'm here. Other wise his life would be hell." And she pranced away. Opening the door, she stuck her head in."Oh Mr. Oni~ Look who's here, nya~"

Justin laughed. "Good luck, Blair. You're going to need it this time. No matter how many lives you have left."

**Sooo... What did y'all think? Horrible lemon? Well Maka was in pain remember? And I had to do something for Tsubaki. She had a shitty past in the anime so I did a dark secret for for those who didn't figure it out yet, the child was Kid and Liz's. Sorry. Had to point that out. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Kind Master

Okay so I'm watching ... FAIRY TAIL! I love it!

Disclaimer: You already know it. I don't own Soul Eater. So now lets get on with the story.

**Maka Pov**

_"Maka!" an annoying voice said. No matter how annoying that voice was, he gave me light to live another day. " Some day, we're gonna bust out of here. We won't be slaves. I promise you that." Black*Star sounded so confident that I had to believe him. He was an idiot, thinking we could leave the slave house and not get caught. _

_"Keep dreaming. Black*Star. The only way we're getting out of here is death or being bought." I told him. He looked at me. I still remember the look in his eyes when he heard me say that. Almost like he was hurt. The fool._

_That day they tore him apart from me was the worst day of my life. The demon came that morning, wanting me. My best friend stepped in before he could take me. The demon, or what I like to call him, Mr. Oni, was so angry that he tried to hit Black*Star. He never landed a punch. _

_After he left, Black*Star promised me that he wouldn't let any thing happen to me, that he would protect me. He lied. _

_Beatings had gotten worse after that day. He couldn't keep his promise. It wasn't his fault, though. He had no choice. He was sold to the man who is holding me now. Maybe this man can protect me from the demon. Maybe..._

**Kinda short huh? Sorry for the long wait. Just wasn't in the mood for this story. hehe. **


End file.
